An End to it All
by Lyrita Teroda
Summary: Momiji and Hatori find a cure in an arcade.Finaly the curse is gone. But were has the angel gone.Oneshot songfic, partial Hatorixoc. Wondering if sequel is wanted.


An end to it all.

_All or nothing_

Momiji and Hatori ran down the rain soaked streets, getting wetter as the heavens poured their tears to earth. Their feet slapped the concrete of the small town in a derelict country, which was really just an island in the North Sea, just off the coast of Great Yarmouth.

They had only come on Akito's orders; he had heard that a very powerful person could lift the curse of any who wished it.

_It sometimes lies between what's undecided_

Exhausted, Momiji stops outside a brightly lit arcade called 'The Angel's Feather.' To their amazement, the doors are open and there are people inside. Sighing with relief, they run in, ignoring the concerned stares of the staff and customers.

_And all for nothing_

"Hari, let me play one of these games please!" Momiji wined, tugging on Hatori's thoroughly drenched coat.

"Fine, just don't get to close to anyone. Understood?" Hatori stated, cool and calm even though he was frozen to the core.

_It seems I'm wasting my time_

"Come on Racheal,ive seen you do better than that." Cried a high pitched female voice. This was like chocolate to Momiji as he immediately jacknifed over.Looking up in wonder as he was closely pursued by Hatori, who also looked up in wonder.

_Don't look down on me_

On a black dance machine, currently in use, stood a young girl, though her back was turned she noticeably stood out for one obvious reason. Her back had two large wings growing from it. They were like those of an angel, except they were pitch black, like that of the darkest night. Momiji couldn't resist reaching out and touching one of the silky feathers, his face a vision of amazement as the feather consequently glowed a deep purple, then faded, causing the angel to turn in surprise.

_Like I don't know anything that I've been doing_

Startled, Racheal smiled beatifically, her deep auburn hair was pinned back in a plait which was tossed over one shoulder to run down her left side. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost as dark as twilight with a hint of purple. She was dressed plainly in a short armed shirt that had a smiley face with the words 'mmm…chocolate' on, and dark blue jeans which covered most of her black thigh length boots. Her long black leather coat lay casually over the back of the machine, and her black bag lay beside it, with her headphones attached to the strap.

_You talk down to me_

"You like? I can show you a trick with it if you want, take some of that weight of your tiny shoulders?" She asked, kneeling down as her friends watched, each friend just shook their heads and watched, they didn't know what was going to happen, so they were going to just watch her instead.

_It's time you take a better look inside_

Momiji said nothing, stunned into silence as he watched Racheal pluck the feather from his grip. Turning it so the quill end faced Momiji, she proceeded to draw on his forehead with the feather, all in attendance watched in amazement as the things she was drawing glowed. First she drew a five pointed star, then a circle surrounding that. Then, just to make sure it worked, she wrote a stylised j for Jyuunishi, then crossed it out neatly, and wrote her first initial on top of it all. Placing the feather between her fingers withought removing it from Momiji's head, she pressed her index finger and middle finger holding the feather to the pattern she had just drawn. Then, blowing lightly on the feather, all in attendance gasped as a small puff of black and purple smoke enveloped the angel and the rabbit.

_I'll never be the same_

Coughing, Hatori panicked slightly as he saw a rabbit hop out of the smoke, but then the smoke cleared, and his panic turned to disbelief. For there, in front of him, hugging the life out of the angel, was Momiji.

_I'm moving back onto my ways  
I'm looking for changes to better my way_

The angel gently pried herself from Momiji's death grip and turned to the doctor who now stood staring at her, so many emotions playing over his face that it would take centuries to decipher them.

_Bow down to me  
Taken your pride and stuff it down inside_

Gently extending her wing, she silently whispered. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite you. Pick a feather, one per cursed soul, and your worries will fade away to nothing."

By now, the arcade was empty but for a black haired girl in the corner, currently flicking through a black iPod.

_Vows are ruined  
losing my faith, losing time_

Hatori just stared at the girl. Then did something withought even knowing it. Of its own accord, he reached out and gripped the nearest dark feather to him, then held it out for the girl . Then he knelt down before her, causing Racheal to blush.

She was standing on the dance machine, which meant that even when he was standing straight she was taller than him. But she wasn't worried at all. Sitting on the edge of the game, she proceeded to draw on Hatori's head in much the same manner as she had with Momiji. And a few minutes later, poof, a sea horse did appear.

_Better off you than me  
I just can't stand another day when you're in my way_

Picking it up, she gently placed it in Hatori's lap.

_A long time brewing  
it's time you kiss your ass goodbye_

She then stood, and turned away. Watching as Momiji danced around with his rabbit counterpart. Noticing her looking, he ran over and bear hugged her legs, thanking her over and over again, and babbling about something or other.

_I'll never be the same  
I'm moving back onto my ways_

No-one failed to notice the tears in her eyes, or the tiredness in her muscles. Finally, Hatori stood and walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder. The second she turned, he hugged her, holding her close as if he never meant to let her go.

_I'm looking for changes to better my way  
I'll never be the same_

"I thank you greatly." He muttered, burying his face in her hair as tears of relief cascaded from his eyes. "You don't know what this means to me, you have no idea. If there is anything I can do, anything. Please don't hesitate to ask."

_I'm moving back onto my ways  
I'm looking for changes to better my way_

Racheal just smiled again, and handed him the feather she had used.

"If ever you need me, just ask the feather, and it will glow when I am near. Now go, the sun is out and if I read the time correctly I have exactly half an hour to get back to my classroom." She said, easing out of the hug and looking at her watch.

_I'll never be the same  
I'm moving back onto my ways_

Smiling once again, she ran out of the arcade, and her friend stopped first then turned to the dumbfounded Hatori and excited Momiji.

_I'm looking for changes  
I'll never be the same_

"I warn you now." She said, her emerald gaze shifting from one to the other. "Racheal doesn't need tourists blabbing about her. What you witnessed today, never happened, so get on with your lives and think nothing of it. Just forget it. We don't want Racheal hurt anymore than she is." And with that she, too, walked out of the arcade, after grabbing hers and Rachael's things first.

_I'm moving back onto my ways  
I'm looking for changes_

Hatori and Momiji just stayed rooted to the spot.

_I'm looking for changes  
to better my way._

The curse was lifted from them, it was over. They were free.

_To better my way_  
_Into my_

But what about the others? What about Akito, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, Kagura and Ritsu. All those with the curse, what of them.

Armed with just a name, Hatori and Momiji searched high and low for the black winged angel for their last few remaining weeks on the Island of Dochas. But they never found her. And on their last day, whilst asleep in their hotel rooms. They awoke to find two black roses and a pure black feather on their bedside tables. To this day, they feel peace every time they see their feathers, and the marks on their head glow when touched with the silky fine pieces of angel.

Their nightmare is over.

They are free.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, then I beg you to review. I don't know if I should carry on with this and make it a Hatorixoc or just leave it as a oneshot. Vote please. Yours truely, Racheal. 

((One of the authoresses many alter ego's.))

Oh, and I dont own the song or the anime show, I just own the plot.


End file.
